


Daddy's Bad Boy

by raasenpai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, High Heels, Jealousy, M/M, Oral Sex, Panties, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Roughhousing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raasenpai/pseuds/raasenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daddy's Bad Boy John comes home after a long day at work to his little boy acting like a brat. Of course he has to put him in his place. Daddy kink M/M Slash Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Bad Boy

After an extremely hard day of classes, John retreated to the safety of his own home. He sighed tiredly as he took off his tie and his pinching shoes. Teaching was his passion, but sometimes students made him want to pull his hair out. He flopped down in his favorite chair in front of the television and turned it on to the nightly news. The lull of voices was a pretty melody as he began to unwind from his tiresome day. A nice meal and a glass of wine would be perfect about now. He picked up his newspaper and began to read the major headlines when the sound of heels clicking across the marble floor caused him to forget the paper he was browsing in his lap. John ran a hand through salt and pepper black hair and pushed his glasses closer to his green eyes. A mom and pop store robbery was on the back burner when he looked up through his oval glasses and saw his boyfriend strolling down the hallway. The clicking was almost intoxicating and unnerving.

The younger man was wearing a black crop top that showed his flat stomach adorned with a jewel in the bellybutton and a red plaid skirt that barely covered his round ass. He wore a line of eyeliner on the top lid of his blue eyes and moist red tinted lips. His blonde hair was tousled and messy. On his gorgeous and lanky long legs rested silky black stockings underneath bright red high heels.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Jess whipped his head around and gave a nasty snarl.

"Out."

"Not in that you're not. I've had a long enough day and I don't need your sass tonight." Jess's eyes narrowed to slits and he smacked the gum in his mouth.

"You're not my fucking father, Johnny Boy. I'm still going out with my friends." John glared right back and sat up from his leather chair, slamming his paper on the desk beside it.

"You're right. I'm not your father. I'm your DADDY. I won't let you go outside looking like a little slut. Are you trying to make other guys look at you? Is that what you want? What will your little friends say if they see you dressed like a proper whore?" Jess's eyes went wide and he stomped over to stand in front of his older boyfriend.

Jess was a 23-year-old college student. When he was 21, drinking and partying were the only real goals in his life after going to classes. Meeting a drunken high school science teacher at a bar and making out with him 2 years ago wasn't on his plan list. John was 40 and a lot older than him. Jess had fallen for his gentleness and his intelligence. They both enjoyed the same sort of music and foods. They both liked going to the movies and falling asleep holding hands on the couch. He was blissfully in love with the much older man. They'd moved in together after a year and to say it was interesting was an understatement.

"Are you calling me your whore, Daddy?" The words were purred into his chest as Jess buried his nose into John's body. It was so warm and inviting. John gripped the boy's hips in a nearly bruising manner.

"You know I am, baby. I won't have you going outside and anyone else seeing your perfect little ass. It's mine and always will be." He landed a large hand on the pert cheeks and Jess let out a loud squeak of surprise.

Not feeling any underwear, John ran a thick finger around the boy's hole and felt a flimsy string.

"Are you wearing a thong?" Jess grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Lace. Wanna' see?" He cheekily pulled the skirt up and black lace rested on his slowly hardening penis. John raised a brow.

"Where did you get those?"

"Ordered them online. Got a whole pack. There's more where this came from." He twirled his hair in a finger and winked.

John stared at the black panties and began to be almost memorized by the see through lace. The pink of his boyfriend's sweet cock made his mouth water. The outline of it in the lace underwear should be illegal with how obscene it was. What if anyone else had seen him like this? That thought made him blood begin to boil with anger and arousal.

He felt Jess grab his hand and shove it into his crotch.

"Show me I'm yours, Daddy."

He batted darkened lashes and licked his cherry red lips.

The mouth that always smart mouthed him was the one same that took his dick down to the hilt and made him squirm in the middle of the night. It was amazing how easily he was persuaded by this man. The way his eyes turned different colors in the heat of the moment and he could smirk the whole time they were fucking. The way he could down a whole bottle of vodka and then ride him on the couch.

John knew he couldn't keep up. But fuck if he wasn't gonna' try.

He squeezed the bulge in his palm and then backed Jess against the wall. He pulled the skirt up further to rub the public hair that was hiding underneath. He licked his earlobe and chuckled into his ear.

"Told you that you were a slut." Jess grinned even wider and wrapped his arms around John's shoulders.

"Then put me in my place, Daddy." John's eyes flashed as he pulled the boy off his feet and he wrapped his legs around his waist. He slammed him back against the wall and attacked his first neck with his teeth and lips. The squirming and moaning from Jess made him even harder. It was more and more difficult for him to get an erection now a days. But when he saw Jess in nothing but underwear or naked in the living room lounging it always had him interested. He knew it was risky picking up such a young man. But when Jess looked at him with lust or told him he loved him, he knew he didn't regret the boy in his arms. He continued to kiss and bite the boy's body when Jess leg a grain escape from deep in his pretty throat.

"Let's go to the bedroom now. I can't stay up like this. And I know you can't hold me up for much longer, old man." John glared and grabbed the boy's ass to squeeze harshly. He gasped and threw his head back in pleasure.

"I'll show you old. Let's get a move on."

He carried Jess to the bedroom and deposited him on their Queen bed. He unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt and stared at the boy below him. His eyes were glazed over and blown out. The blue had begun to darken and looked even more beautiful as he stared into them. His face was flushed and red and he was beginning to peel his panties from his body.

"No. I'll do that."

John took off his shirt and threw it across the room. He dove back on top of Jess to slowly peel the skirt off to have Jess kick it to the floor. He chuckled at Jess's already leaking cock and he leaned down to swipe it with a finger through the panties.

He licked his finger and then pulled the pantie's to the boy's knees and moved in to take the erection into his mouth. Jess's desperate and wanton groan made him want to work even harder. He'd been sucking cock for decades now but he swore Jess had the cutest sounds he'd ever heard when he touched him.

Jess grabbed his hair with both hands and pulled. He really didn't know how to control himself when he was excited. John moved his mouth up and down and the obscene suction sounds turned him on even more. He pulled off to swirl his tongue around the red head of his penis and he groaned at how erotic his boyfriend looked above him. He refused to break eye contact with him and his movements continued. He could feel Jess about to cum and he pulled off as quickly as he could.

"Why'd you stop?" Jess's wrecked voice was accompanied with his completely blown out black eyes. His panting was the only sounds in the room.

"We aren't finished." He was about to undo his belt when Jess got up on his knees and moved closer to him.

"No. Now it's my turn." He pulled the belt and unzipped the jeans. He popped the buttons and pulled them off to lay with the rest of the discarded clothing. He gripped John's heavy erection trough his briefs and he hissed.

"Don't make me go crazy, baby. Come on." Jess giggled cheekily and pulled the briefs down to let the dick spring forth so they were face to face. He gripped it with his thin fingers and he pulled on it a bit.

"I want this inside me tonight, babe. Okay, Daddy?" He cutely kissed the tip and then flashed John a sweet smile.

John nodded desperately and pushed Jess down so he was laying on the mattress. He put himself on top of him and kissed his lips and nose sweetly.

"I love you. So much."

"I love you too you idiot. So fuck me like you know how."

John laughed loudly and grabbed the lube and condoms that he kept on the bedside table. Jess flipped onto his stomach and lifted his butt to make it easier for John to prep him. John kissed the boy's perky ass-cheek and then bit into it suggestively. He moaned and wiggled it a bit.

"Come on Daddy." His eagerness was refreshing. John coated a finger in a generous amount of lubricant and then stuck it inside him. After about three fingers were inside and Jess was a sobbing and slobbering mess underneath him he figured it was time to get him a break.

"You ready?"

"Always ready for you, Johnny Boy." John rolled his eyes and roughly slammed into the boy after coating himself and the boy's hole in a bit more lube. Jess actually screamed and gripped the pillow under him tighter to bit at it.

"Don't have to be so rough you big bully." John rolled his eyes and smacked his ass to make him scream again.

"Who's the real bully here?"

He pulled the boy closer to him to turn him around. He could now look into those enticing eyes again. Those eyes looked to be a mixture of anger and passion. He kissed his mouth to make him smile again. It just made the boy roll his eyes.

He began to move again in and out to find a sweet spot. When he heard him stutter he knew he had it. He put Jess's legs over his shoulders to slide in deeper and Jess threw his head back and dragged his nails up and down John's back.

"Fuck! Yes! Yes! That's what I'm talking about. Give it to me Daddy." John's pace began to quicken a bit. He wanted so badly to please him. His love flowed through his body and into Jess's. He wanted Jess to know how much he wanted him to want him.

The way he was scratching up and down his body and biting into his shoulder showed that Jess probably knew how much he was trying. He might have been old and he might have been a bit rusty when it came to sex with men, but after sleeping with Jess for a year and a half he knew just how to feel young and alive again.

The way Jess's body and grip tightened alerted him to the boy's orgasm. He grabbed the back of his head and pulled it to crash into his lips and they kissed roughly as they both orgasmed.

Jess pulled his face away from John's to pant and John could tell how tired he was getting. He'd need a shower and a nap as soon as possible.

They both lay boneless and spent on the bed and John looked over at Jess.

"Was that role-play okay?" jess asked with a mischievous grin from the corner of his vision.

"Did you like it? I really do hate it when you ask me to do such filthy things. Acting like a dad always gives me the creeps." Jess laughed and buried his face into his chest. John wrapped his arms around him and kissed his beautiful blonde curls.

"I like being gentle with you. I like making love to you. Not saying I don't enjoy the outfits..."

Jess kissed his cheek and tossed his curls from his eyes.

"I just like the 'daddy's bad little boy' role-play. I also like collecting those get-ups. Let's do a doctor and naughty nurse next. I'll wear a short little dress and you can spank me and give me a prostate exam." John groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"I'm too old for this. You're going to kill me with this sex drive, love."

"You're not. I love you, you silly man. I'll always love you. Thank you for being rough with me. I really like it. Next time we can go soft and sweet, yeah? That'll make you happy. I know acting like an angry dad may make you uncomfortable, but I do appreciate you helping me with my fantasies."

"Did you have a bad relationship with your Father? Does that spark some of your fantasies, darling? I'm not judging you or anything of course."

Jess tensed up and John grabbed his hand to squeeze it and leave kisses to the knuckles.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to ask such harsh things. I never want to hurt or pressure you, you know."

"No. It's alright. I just never knew my Father. I never had anyone to tell me what to make of myself. I love my mom with my complete heart and soul. It's just me and her and that's how it's always been. I've always wanted to make her proud. I just didn't want her to know I had daddy issues. Thank you so much for helping me..."

John gripped his arm and kissed his forehead tenderly to bury his face in his curls.

"My darling. I'll always take care of you. I love you so much. You're all I've ever wanted. When I lay with you or when we sleep together I don't mind your fantasies. I just don't want it to mess with your life. You know you can always talk to me."

Jess smiled and noticed the black stockings stuck to his legs and he let out a disgusted huff. "I can't believe we had sex with the stockings still on. These are going to itch so badly in a second." He peeled the stockings off and tossed them off the bed to land wherever else the other clothes were.

"They defiantly need to be washed. The sweat and semen is disgusting. Also, we should clean this mess up tomorrow. Clutter is so unsightly", John remarked with a laugh to his boyfriend's hair. Jess ran his fingers though John's hair as well and giggled back at his old man habits.

"Thank you for everything, John. How about we sleep for a minute and I can slip on another pair of panties and have you eat me out? How does a round two sound? I'll suck you off as well." He wiggled his eyebrows and John's eyes widened when his poor dick twitched pathetically.

The look on John's face was a mixture of excitement and agony for his poor weakened dick. What had he done to deserve this perfect and evil little angel?


End file.
